


May the 4th!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, May the Force Be With You, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky dream a long time ago and a galaxy far far away...





	May the 4th!

  
  
"May the Force be with you!"  
  
"Bucky, this is the weirdest dream!"  
  
"But if it's a dream, how am I answering you?"  
  
"Let's not worry about it, let's just walk a while with this lady and her two boyfriends... "  
  
"And their robot baby... I think it likes my arm..."  
  
"I've never seen so many stars. Remind me to paint this when I wake up."  
  
"Okay Stevie, I'll try!"


End file.
